Timber Falls
Timber Falls is a 2007 horror-thriller-slasher film directed by Tony Giglio, it stars Josh Randall and Brianna Brown. Plot A couple is seen being tortured. After "Sarah" escapes from her bondings, her boyfriend tells her to run and is killed. Sarah runs from a figure in a black trench coat and a modified sickle. When Sarah is trapped on the edge of a cliff, she jumps off the cliff and is killed when she hits the ground. The following scene shows another couple: Sheryl and Mike go on a hiking trip for the week. Though they are told by the park ranger that they should take the beginner's trail, the couple decides to go on the trail called "Timber Falls" at the advice of a friendly woman. The two meet a group of unfriendly hunters, and the couple is warned by the hunters that they should be careful about what they do in the woods, as some residents there do not take kindly to certain actions. Sheryl convinces Mike to empty his handgun of bullets, thinking there is nothing to worry about. The couple sets up camp after hiking down the trail and meeting up with another park ranger. The couple goes to sleep, not noticing the shadowy figure that spies on them during the night. In the morning, Sheryl goes down to a lake to bathe. Though not shown on-screen, Sheryl is kidnapped by an unknown person. Mike wakes up and finds that Sheryl is missing. He tries to find her, and sees two of the hunters he and Sheryl encountered the previous day. He sees one of them holding one of Sheryl's articles of clothing. Believing they kidnapped her, he hits one of them over the head with a log, causing one hunter to run away. After taking the hunter's shotgun, Mike demands that the hunter tells him where Sheryl is. Though the hunter tells Mike he hasn't seen her since the day before, Mike knocks him out by hitting him with the stock of the shotgun after the hunter tries to attack him with a knife. Mike leaves the hunter for dead, and continues his search for Sheryl. He soon gets his foot caught in a bear trap. He slowly faints. After he wakes up, he finds himself in a cabin. The cabin, owned by Ida Forester, who was the woman Mike and Sheryl saw the day before. She nurses him back to health, and assures Mike that she will contact the sheriff via the radio upstairs. Mike believes that Ida stole his wallet as she calls him by his real name "Michael". He claims that no stranger could figure that out so easily because he told very few people what his real name was, and claims that she stole his wallet and his I.D. She denies this, but he begins demanding that she let him use the radio. Ida and Mike engage in a fight, ending in the wounded Mike apparently knocking out Ida. Mike rushes upstairs to use the radio, only to find it does not work. The camera then goes to Sheryl and shows her running away from a strange figure in a black trench coat. She finds the same park ranger they saw on the trail, only to find out he is allied with the man who was chasing Sheryl. It is revealed that this happened before Ida found Mike, as when Mike enters the cabin's basement, he finds Sheryl there, strapped to a chair. The basement of the cabin is shown as some sort of shrine, with a shelf of prematurely born babies in jars with name plates on the jars, a room which appears to be a containment room, and a room that appears to be a torture room. Mike, after finding Sheryl, is captured by Clyde, Ida, and Ida's brother Deacon, whose face is horribly disfigured. The family is shown to be a group of insane religious fanatics, believing that capturing the couple is for a good purpose. After Ida describes having seen the couple having sex in their tent a few days previously, she and Clyde tell the couple that the punishment for their sins is for them to have a child for Ida and Clyde, due to Ida not being able to have a baby successfully. Mike and Sheryl are forced to marry, and over the course of three days, Ida and Clyde force them to attempt to have a child, brutally torturing them if they do not. Sheryl and Mike decide not to have a baby, for both know that when they do have a child, Ida and Clyde obviously will kill them. After a few days pass, two of the men Sheryl and Mike met days before hear about the missing couple, and decide that something strange is going on at Ida and Clyde's home. The two journey there on the third night that Mike and Sheryl have been captured. One goes through the front door, the other find a secret door to the cabin's basement. The man who goes through the hidden door is killed by Clyde, only after Mike manages to yell for help. As the other man enters the basement, he is shot and killed by Ida. After Ida and Clyde come down to the basement and gloat about there being no rescue coming for Sheryl and Mike, Sheryl begins laughing hysterically. She tells Ida that she has already gotten pregnant with Mike before they went on the hiking trip, telling Ida that the child was conceived "in sin". Ida, in shock, drops the small blade she was going to mutilate Sheryl with. After Ida leaves the room, Mike quickly picks up the blade and slashes Clyde's throat. The couple then knocks out Ida, and Mike shoots Clyde in the head with the shotgun Ida had, mocking what Clyde had said earlier by saying, "I understand your extreme circumstances, but punishment must be handed down" before he shoots him. After hobbling out of the basement, the couple exits the basement and prepares to leave the cabin. Mike tells Sheryl to run for help, and as she does, she is confronted by Deacon in the cabin. After a chase, she sets him on fire by pouring moonshine on him and then a lit match. She picks up his sickle and enters the cabin to get Mike. Ida charges out of the basement and stabs Mike with a knife; Sheryl quickly decapitates her with the sickle she took from Deacon. A year has passed as we see the couple putting their baby to bed, leaving the room. As the movie ends the camera fades over to the window where Deacon's sickle is suddenly shown. Cast here you. Category:2007 films Category:Gore and disturbing films Category:Killer films Category:Slasher films